Surgically implanted cardiac pacing systems, such as pacemakers and defibrillators, play an important role in the treatment of heart disease. In the 50 years since the first pacemaker was implanted, technology has improved dramatically, and these systems have saved or improved the quality of countless lives. Pacemakers treat slow heart rhythms by increasing the heart rate or by coordinating the heart's contraction for some heart failure patients. Implantable cardioverter-defibrillators stop dangerous rapid heart rhythms by delivering an electric shock.
Cardiac pacing systems typically include a timing device and a lead, which are placed inside the body of a patient. One part of the system is the pulse generator containing electric circuits and a battery, usually placed under the skin on the chest wall beneath the collarbone. To replace the battery, the pulse generator must be changed by a simple surgical procedure. Another part of the system includes the wires, or leads, which run between the pulse generator and the heart. In a pacemaker, these leads allow the device to increase the heart rate by delivering small timed bursts of electric energy to make the heart beat faster. In a defibrillator, the lead has special coils to allow the device to deliver a high-energy shock and convert potentially dangerous rapid rhythms (ventricular tachycardia or fibrillation) back to a normal rhythm. Additionally, the leads may transmit information about the heart's electrical activity to the pacemaker.
For both of these functions, leads must be in contact with heart tissue. Most leads pass through a vein under the collarbone, and the vein connects to the right side of the heart (right atrium and right ventricle). In some cases, a lead is inserted through a vein and guided into a heart chamber where it is attached with the heart. In other instances, a lead is attached to the outside of the heart. To remain attached to the heart muscle, most leads have a fixation mechanism, such as a small screw and/or hooks at the end.
Within a relatively short time after a lead is implanted into the body, the body's natural healing process forms scar tissue along the lead and possibly at its tip, thereby fastening it even more securely in the patient's body. Leads usually last longer than the batteries that power the device(s); so leads are simply reconnected to each new pulse generator (battery) at the time of replacement. Although leads are designed to be implanted permanently in the body, occasionally these leads must be removed, or extracted. Leads may be removed from patients for numerous reasons, including but not limited to, infections, lead age, lead malfunction, and lead obsolescence due to device upgrades.
Removal or extraction of the lead may be difficult. As mentioned above, the body's natural healing process forms scar tissue over and along the lead, and possibly at its tip, thereby encasing at least a portion of the lead and fastening it even more securely in the patient's body. In addition, the lead and/or tissue may become attached to the vasculature wall. Both results may, therefore, increase the difficulty of removing the leads from the patient's vasculature.
A variety of tools have been developed to make lead extraction safer and more successful. Current lead extraction techniques include mechanical traction, mechanical devices, and laser devices. Mechanical traction may be accomplished by inserting a locking stylet into the hollow portion of the lead and then pulling the lead to remove it. A mechanical device to extract leads may include a flexible tube called a sheath. One end of the sheath passes over the end of the lead outside of the body and enters the vasculature. This end of the sheath then advances over the lead and dilates, separates and/or cuts the surrounding tissue during advancement, while the other end of the sheath remains outside of the body. The end of the sheath that remains outside of the body is the end that is manipulated and controlled by the user. The mechanical device may include one sheath or a set of sheaths, such as an inner sheath and outer sheath which cooperate to separate the scar tissue from other scar tissue including the scar tissue surrounding the lead, and in some cases, the sheath(s) may also separate the tissue itself from the lead. Once the lead is separated from the surrounding tissue and/or the surrounding tissue is separated from the remaining scar tissue, the lead may be removed from the patient's vasculature using some other mechanical device(s), such as the mechanical traction device previously mentioned.